Ahogado en tus ojos
by hikari eternity
Summary: Hay una caja de terciopelo en su mano, el problema es que no sabe muy bien como dar el siguiente paso. NaruSasu.
Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo no lucro con esto.

* * *

I just drowned in your eyes

.

No es que Sasuke fuera alguien excepcionalmente romántico ni cursi, de hecho podía jurar que en su vida había regalado flores o chocolates — ni siquiera a su madre, y eso ya era de pensarse — entonces, al mirarse las blancas manos, una pregunta de proporciones inmensas se formaba con tal nitidez que prácticamente era como si alguien las hubiera escrito con aerosol en el aire y ni el viento pudiera llevárselas. Entre sus largos y delgados dedos sostenía una pequeña cajita de color negro, al igual que los ojos que la contemplaban como si se tratase de la cura de una enfermedad letal y altamente contagiosa.

¿Eso podía considerarse como romántico? Tampoco es que tuviera una promesa que respetar sobre su _anti-romanticismo_ , siendo que se trataba de esa persona tan especial para él, eso significaba que era irrelevante si lucía ridículo cuando hiciera lo que planeaba. Diablos, con lo que odiaba esa clase de situaciones. Y es que no lograba encontrar la manera en que todo fuera especial sin llegar a caer en las típicas escenas de las películas cursis que al otro le gustaba secretamente mirar, cuando él tenía que fingir que le creía ante sus: es solo para matar tiempo. Arrugó el entrecejo, si él pudiera lograr algo dulce y mágico sería lo más maravilloso que cualquier ojo mortal hubiese tenido la oportunidad de contemplar, era una lástima que su imaginación estuviera a cero, rozando con los números negativos.

Sus pies se movieron solos, al grado de dejarlo anonadado al detenerse frente a un edificio pequeño, algo viejo. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso, cohibido ante la estructura gris, su semblante era el de una persona frente a un monstruo. Sasuke volvió a bufar ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? solo faltaba que se pusiera a tartamudear o a comportarse como un reverendo idiota, sería el colmo.

El portero del edificio lo saludó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro lleno de arrugas y manchas de sol, muestra de su avanzada edad. Con sendos pasos avanzó hasta el elevador; las puertas de metal se abrieron para él, y luego solo le restó esperar unos interminables segundos que se le antojaron de verdadero hastío.

Su vista viajó por el lugar, posándose en una puertita con un gran número doce, sus labios se movieron en una mueca casi desconocida para él, aun cuando eso no lo aceptaría. Sus nudillos chocaron contra la fría superficie, del otro lado el sonido de pasos rápidos y algo torpes se dejaron escuchar, al tiempo que la sonrisa de Sasuke aumentaba.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías? — encaró con cierta molestia el dueño de la casa, cruzando sus delgado brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Se supone que tenga que avisarte? — terció, adentrándose en la estancia. Para su sorpresa el departamento lucía impecable.

— ¡Pues sí! que seas el idiota de mi novio no te da derecho a hacer lo que te venga en gana — reclamó, cerrando la puerta y corriendo a arrojarse sobre el gran sofá negro de la sala.

Sasuke ignoró el reclamo de su rubio amor, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua sentía la boca seca y algo pastosa. Regresó para echarse a un lado de Naruto, el sillón se encontraba apostado frente al ventanal que daba acceso a las luces cálidas del crepúsculo, de tonalidades rojizas, anaranjadas y doradas. Bañando toda la casa en esas luces que tanto le gustaban a Naruto. Sasuke no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a su novio, sus pupilas pérdidas en los lagos cristalinos que el rubio tenía por ojos.

—Hoy fue un día agotador — comentó con aire distraído Naruto, acercándose al moreno, recargando su rubia cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y cuello del moreno. Sasuke ya se esperaba una verborrea por parte de su pareja, era normal que le quisiera contar todo lo que hubiera hecho —… y Sai intento besarme — añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua, temiendo hablar de más o montarle una escena de celos al rubio, por su orgullo que eso sería lo último que haría, ¡Eso jamás!

—Y Sakura vino a comer… creo que se robó la foto en que estamos en el festival de primavera.

Sasuke nuevamente se quedo callado, pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio, procurando no demostrar que tan tenso lo ponían esas palabras. Haciendo nota mental de a quién debía hacerle una visita para dejar ciertas cosas en claro ¿Es que acaso debía ponerle un collar a Naruto que dijera "propiedad Uchiha"? comenzaba a replanteárselo seriamente, ¿Naruto lo dejaría? bueno, Naruto era muy complaciente, no había capricho que no le cumpliera, se sentía mimado por ese hombre que resultaba, ciertamente, muy infantil. Y como amaba ese infantilismo, dicho sea de paso.

—Sasuke ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial?

Naruto comenzaba a inquietarse entre sus brazos, haciendo el intento de querer levantar el rostro y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, hecho que Sasuke impidió aumentando la fuerza y apoyando su barbilla en los cabellos dorados.

— ¿Estas molesto? ¿Es por lo de Sai y Sakura? te prometo que golpeare más fuerte a Sai y que iré a recuperar esa foto… ¡Enserio! — casi suplicó, con una voz suave que logro calmar los pensamientos homicidas del moreno — pero no te enojes…

Sasuke comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, singo inequívoco de que la culpa empezaba hacer de las suyas. Se dijo que ya era suficiente, no le gusta poner triste a la luz de sus ojos, era justo que se dignara a contestarle de una buena vez.

—Por favor — musitó Naruto. Sintiendo como su respaldo lo abandonaba, sintió deseos de golpearlo, odiaba el mutismo del mayor, Sasuke era tan extraño que a veces no podía comprenderlo. Y de verdad se esforzaba por hacerlo. No sabía si lo hacía enojar, o si por el contrario lo hacía feliz ¿Qué clase de novio no sabe esas cosas de su pareja? se sentía un verdadero fracaso.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, impidiendo que las traicioneras lágrimas lo delataran. No obstante una suavidad tan conocida y un calorcillo que se instalo en su estómago le confirmó que Sasuke lo besaba, con una ternura inusitada en él, con tanto amor que sintió su cuerpo relajarse, llenarse de la calidez que Sasuke solo le mostraba a él.

Se separaron pasados unos segundos, con las frentes juntas y mirándose a los ojos.

—Eres un verdadero tonto, Naruto.

— ¿Cómo puedes llamarme tonto? ¡Es tu culpa! — chilló el blondo.

—Pues si fueras una pizca de inteligente — Sasuke hizo una medida minúscula con sus dedos —, sabrías que no tendrías porque ponerte así, solo porque no te contesto… idiota

— ¡¿Idiota?! ¡Yo te enseñare quien es el…!

Naruto se vio acallado por los fríos labios del moreno. Sasuke se retiró tan pronto hicieron contacto, sacando la cajita que momentos antes hubiese contemplado. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sobremanera, sorprendidos y confundidos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente al comprender lo que su pareja estaba a punto de hacer.

—No me hagas decirlo — pidió Sasuke, ladeando el rostro para evitar que Naruto lo viera igualmente sonrojado.

—Creí que esa era una de mis funciones — terció Naruto —, debería ser yo quien te lo pidiera.

—Sí, bueno… ya sabes que odio los estereotipos. Y el que tú seas quien manda en la cama, no significa que seas para este tipo de cosas — _tampoco_ _yo_ se dijo — además, si seguía esperándote seguro y envejecía.

Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa, rascándose la nuca divertido. Sasuke era adorable cuando quería, como en esos momentos. Naruto cogió la cajita, abriéndola y dejando al descubierto un precioso anillo de compromiso, una esmeralda relucía en el centro del círculo, finamente grabado, oro blanco y piedrecillas cristalinas. Lo tomó con cuidado, levantándolo a la altura de sus ojos, era precioso, como Sasuke.

—Bueno, entonces yo haré la parte cursi: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — no espero una respuesta, deslizó con lentitud la sortija en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su pareja.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Lo sabes ¿Cierto? — indagó con tono apenado.

—Sí — Naruto lo beso superficialmente —. Yo también te amo.

* * *

Este fic esta muy viejito, sin embargo me dio nostalgia cuando lo volví a leer.

Espero que les haya agradado cuando menos.

¿Ya vieron el CD drama de Yours of an Hour? *_*


End file.
